The Queen of Fools
by sagiangel
Summary: When a girl falls from the sky with no memory of who she is, it is up to Rumplestiltskin and the townspeople to help her remember her identity. They thought they knew her story...but they were wrong. Slight AU: I ignored the bits I didn't like...lol
1. Prologue

**A/N: It's been a long time since I have published anything here. I hope that you all enjoy it. Somethings I have taken out some things I have left the same as my imagination saw fit. Please review and let me know what you think! Enjoy! Oh...I own nothing.**

 _She did not remember the forest being this dense before, which meant that he was close and trying to throw her off. She would have to run faster._

 _How often did her chase her around these trees until she was light headed and would carry her back to his dreaded castle, her muscles exhausted and her breathing ragged._

 _The moon shone bright in the sky and cut shadows in the trees and brush; she used this to her advantage. She could see the cliff. Darting to the left, she lept over a branch landing, surprisingly gracefully, in a brush of leaves. Hurling a gust of magic down the path she sat painfully still. A simple confusion spell, giving the illusion that she was still running along the same path and not huddled holding her breath until his footsteps faded. When she was sure that he had taken the bait she made a break for the cliff. He would hear her movement but it would give her just enough time to make it._

 _"WAIT!" Just as she had summoned all of her courage to leap, he was there. "Are you so desperate for your freedom that you would risk death? Your power isn't strong enough to save you from that fall."_

 _She could feel his grin. That evil sadistic grin that was almost always there. It taunted her even now, when her back was turned and she couldn't see it with her own eyes. She could hear it in his voice. It crawled along her spine, settled at the nape of her neck, and forced her to turn and face him. "You underestimate me. You have always underestimated me. You really shouldn't do that.."_

 _Firm in her decision and steeled by his contempt, she spread her arms wide smiled. She didn't get to see his smile fade away into panic as he rushed forward, just missing her tunic to pull her back before she fell._

 _"NO!"_


	2. Chapter 1: A Splash Landing

Belle and Ariel sat on a bench near the harbor, eating salads that they had gotten from Granny's only minutes before. From this vantage point they could see the ships coming in with their slippery, fidgety treasure, men hauling crates and nets along the docs, and, the reason for this particular spot: Eric.

Belle took a sip of her iced tea and suggested, for what may have been the hundredth time, "Why don't you go and talk to him."

"I'm not ready," was the mermaid's well-rehearsed reply. She flinched as her true love raised a cleaver high above his head and brought it maliciously down to sever the head of a salmon, "Plus, I don't think he is ready to see me either."

The wind suddenly turned colder and picked up its speed. Belle watched the clouds begin to swirl as if a storm was about to pick up. Suddenly there was a loud boom, like thunder and something dark fell from the clouds splashing into the bay. The new friends looked at each other before abandoning their lunch and rushing to the shore.

Ariel ripped off her jacket and handed it as well as the bracelet, that allowed her to walk on dry land, to Belle and dove into the frigid water. It didn't take long to find what had fallen; the current had already drawn it halfway to the shore. However, she and Belle were both shocked to notice that it was a girl.

"Where did she come from?" Belle said looking around. Of course something like this would happen when Rumple wasn't there to answer such questions. "She must have come from another world."

"Well we both saw her fall from mid air. I think that that is a safe assumption."

Belle helped Ariel to drag the girl to the shore and attempt to remove the water from her lungs. It took many tries and just as they were about to give up she sputtered and coughed moving her head from side to side.

"Hello? Are you alright?"

The girl brought her hands to her face trying to move her hair, "Where am I?"

"Storybrooke, Maine"

"Ok." She let out a breath that almost sounded like a sigh of relief, rolled her head once more and closed her eyes, unconscious.

Leroy and Astrid were taking a walk and while they had not seen the girl fall from the sky, probably because they were to busy gawking at each other, they did notice Ariel and Belle's frantic attempts to revive her after she passed out. "What's this, the catch of the day?"

"Leroy! Do you think that you could help us get her to the hospital?"

"Well who is she? Where did she come from?"

"We don't know and there is no way to find out if she is unconscious.

"I just don't think, especially with all that has happened, we should be welcoming strangers into town."

Astrid touched his shoulder gently, "Oh come on, Dreamy, she looks harmless enough. We can't just leave her here."

Leroy immediately puffed out his chest, "Oh all right" In an exhibition of extraordinary strength, the dwarf picked up the girl, whom had she been standing was easily several inches taller than he. Nevertheless, he tossed her over his shoulder as if she weighed no more than a small satchel of fairy dust. He pretended not to notice Astrid swoon, but he smiled to himself, although he did struggle with his cargo, just a little.

Jane Doe, as the hospital named her, had sustained no injuries, but she remained unconscious for several days. Belle and Ariel looked in on her frequently, bringing her fresh flowers to brighten her side table. There was no record of her in the town registry and none of the missing persons reports matched her description. Female, tanned skin, full, pouty lips, long, thick black hair, and the body of a dancer.

Aside from her beauty, all that they could discern from her was that she was most likely a gypsy. But that was only an assumption based on her clothes. A plain white tunic that exposed her shoulders, a green belt that cinched her waist and probably made breathing all the more difficult when she hit the water, a flowing purple skirt, and a scarf of sheer purple embroidered with the finest golden thread.

Dr. Hopper was the only known gypsy in town and he didn't recognize the girl, so they were resigned to wait for Regina and the Dark One to return and take over the investigation, having hit a wall.

After their daily visit to the hospital, Belle tried once again to coax Ariel into going to see Eric. It seemed that it had finally worked and she took several steps forward before she stopped and turned back to her.

"I can't do this!"

"Of course you can!" Belle assured her, "He is your true love. Go…" Belle gave her an extra push in Eric's direction and either the movement or the sun reflecting off of Ariel's flame colored hair caught his attention.

If his smile had been any bigger, it would have split his face in two. "Ariel?" Her name came riding on a gust of bated breath. He had searched for her for a long time and she just came wandering back into his life after he had given up on ever finding his love again. He quickly stripped the apron and gloves that had been covered in fish guts off and ran to embrace her. He lifted her up so that her lips were level to his and kissed her with all of his might.

Belle took a step back, her heart warmed by the scene. She was glad that Ariel had finally worked up her nerve, and she began to long for the return of her own love. She was about to head in the direction of the hospital when there was another much louder boom. The clouds swirled together like a storm and crackled with magic.

Belle knew in her heart what the sound meant. She looked to the sky and was welcomed with the sight of a ship sailing under a single black sail. A tear came to her eye and she whispered to no one in particular, "He is back."

The sound wave carried throughout the town and people everywhere ran into the street to see the Jolly Roger flying above them. The patients and staff of the hospital, alike, looked out of the window, some seeing nothing but the ship's shadow on the ground. All attention had diverted to the happenings at the dock, no one noticed that Jane Doe was awake.

Belle never made it back to visit her that day, but the following day she was surprised to see her sitting up and poking at her breakfast of what appeared to be oatmeal, a look of confusion and disgust shrouded her exquisite features.

"Well! Good morning!"

"Hello?" She looked up at her with wide eyes. They were brown and nestled behind long thick lashes. "I'm sorry do I know you?"

"I'm Belle. I helped fish you out of the bay. Well Ariel did the hard part, I sort of delegated. I'm so glad that you are awake!"

"The bay?" she was even more confused. Had no one told her how she was found?

"Yes. You fell into the bay, we aren't quite sure how. But Ariel, a friend of mine, she swam in and got you; then Leroy helped us bring you here to the hospital. You didn't have any cuts or bruises which was shocking to many."

Belle gave her a minute to absorb all of this information before taking her hand reassuringly, "This is going to sound like a silly question but, what is your name?"

She averted her eyes, and answered, "Every silly question deserves a silly answer, I don't know."

"Well then! Do you know where you are?"

"In a hospital."

"Do you know the town's name? I told it to you before you lost consciousness."

The girl thought hard, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips together in concentration. "Mmm…ma…Maine?"

"That's right! Storybrooke, Maine." Belle sat down on the bed beside her legs, still holding her hand. "Do you remember where you were before you were here?" She shook her head dejected. "It's okay. Take your time; I'm sure it will all come back to you. Believe it or not you are not the first person to not know who they are in this town.

There was a knock in the door and Dr. Hopper stuck his head in. "Oh, hello, Belle. Astrid said that your Jane Doe woke up but was having some memory loss issues." He smiled warmly at the girl and ducked her head a wave of shyness having come over her. He, as all the other doctors in the hospital, was immediately struck by her beauty and moved closer to her almost involuntarily. "Hello, I'm Dr. Jiminy Hopper, psychiatrist."

He offered his hand and she took it to shake. Already she could tell that he was very kind and gave a shy smile but his hand was very warm and it made her realize how cold she was herself. She snatched it back and clasping her hands together in her lap, ducking her head again.

Dr. Hopper reached out to touch her shoulder captivated by her shyness, "There is no need to be scared. I'm here to help. Do you remember your name?"

"No." She was becoming exasperated with all the questions. How many times today had she been asked for her name? The nurses asked when they noticed that she was awake. The doctors asked when they come to inspect her, flashing lights into her eyes asking her to take deep breaths. Belle had asked and now this Dr. Hopper. Why was everyone so interested in her name? What's in a name? And what kind of a name was Hopper? It sounded like some sort of insect.

"Alright. What do you remember?"

She took a deep breath closed her eyes and dropped her head back on the pillow, "Waking up here. Being in the forest."

"The forest, that's good. What were you doing in the forest?"

"Running."

"I see."

"Do you? Because I don't." Rumplestiltskin had shed his crocodile skins from his voyage in exchange for a very well tailored suit and carried a cane with a polished handle, for fashion more so than use. He looked at her in contempt and she stuck her chin out to hide her fear.

"Rumple!" Belle exclaimed and went to stand beside him, linking her arm in his, "This is my…Mr. Gold. This is Mr. Gold. I told him about you."

"I'm sorry you interrupted your reunion to talk about me. Although clearly there isn't much to tell."

Rumplestiltskin was about to ask her how she knew that he had been away, but instead posed a different question; one that would cut to the chase. "Have you remembered your name yet?"

"No she hasn't" Jiminy answered for her so that she wouldn't have to have the same conversation again. He looked down and winked at her and she rewarded him with a small smile that only lifted one side of her mouth.

"You are a gypsy, are you not? Or at least that is what I am told." He turned to Belle, "Check behind her right ear. There should be a mark there. The main sects of gypsies mark their young that they may identify the dead later."

The girl obliged, glad that he had all but commanded Belle to check opposed to doing it himself. "She moved her hair to the opposite side of her head and tilted for inspection. Just as he had said there was a mark just behind her earlobe and fairly small. A fluer de lis with a rose at it's center.

"Rosalie." Rumplestiltskin translated.

"Yes?" She answered as if coming to from a daydream.

Jiminy sat down beside her as Belle had done earlier, taking her hand, "Is that your name, Rosalie?"

She smiled, relieved to have remembered and feeling silly for having forgotten, "Yes. They say that when I was found I smelled of rose water and my blanket had a single flur de lis embroidered of fine golden thread. It was assumed that I was a Royal Bastard."

Her mind flooded with memories of a lonely childhood. She was often subject to teasing and ridicule due to her unknown but rumored heritage. Her eyes went dark and a single tear slid down her cheek.

"What is it?" Belle asked.

"Nothing. I just." She fidgeted with her hands. All the courage that she had mustered in the past few minutes gone, "I remember being very lonely."

"Well you won't have to worry about that here." Belle said flashing her a sympathetic smile. Rosalie knew that she didn't like to be pitied, but she wouldn't mind having a friend.

Up Next: _Fear and Frustrations_

Jiminy begins treatment with some light hypnosis, but Rosalie as to _trust_ him for the _magic_ to work. What will they find in the recesses of her mind?


	3. Chapter 2: Fears and Frustrations

Rosalie sat in the shade of a large oak tree waiting for Dr. Hopper. He had proposed that they talk a walk around the town and see if any of the inhabitants recognized her or if she recognized them. After their walk they would go to Granny's for lunch.

She was happy to be out of the sterile walls of the hospital. "Gypsies don't like being trapped behind stone walls." The saying echoed in her head several times throughout the night. She would wake up suddenly in a cold sweat, her lungs gasping for air. She couldn't remember anything from the nightmare that had disturbed her sleep but she kept hearing those words.

She could feel Dr. Hopper's presence before she saw him. A talent that she was learning that she had. Her senses were sharp. He came around the tree to stand in front of her and smiled, "Good morning Rosalie. How are you today?"

"Fine Dr. Hopper, how are you?" He wouldn't admit that his palms were sweaty or that his heart rate had picked up when she smiled back at him. But she knew, from the way that fidgeted his fingers and lightly stuttered when he answered that he was fine as well. He was attracted to her.

He wasn't alone either. She had noticed that men, and some women as well, took a keen interest in her. She didn't understand why. She didn't feel that she was very important. Pretty yes, she had noticed her looks in the mirror but it was nothing special. There were surely those far prettier than she. Never the less, he was certainly attracted.

She looked at him and really took in his features mostly his nervous smile, how long had she been just staring at him?

"I was just sitting here people watching."

"Oh?" Archie sat down beside her, but not so close as they touched. "Anything interesting?"

"I don't know. I was pretending that I knew everyone; their stories, their histories. For instance," She looked across the street at two women having a very terse conversation. "The one in blue, I believe she is one of the nuns that comes to visit, she doesn't trust the other, who is not a nun. But she is tired of always having to prove herself."

Archie watched Mother Superior and Tinkerbelle argue for a few more intense moments before Tink threw her hands up in exasperation and walked away in a huff.

"I don't know them well enough to know their story but I would say that was a very safe assumption."

"Shall I do another?" There was a light in her eye that hadn't been there the day before. She enjoyed this. Guessing at the lives of people that she didn't know or remember. Archie gave her an encouraging smile and she picked a new target.

"Father and son." She began, her smile slowly faded away and her head tilted to the left. "They were apart for a very long time, but the boy doesn't know that. His father dotes on him and tries not to be too overprotective; but he is terrified of losing him again."

This time Archie was impressed and a little shocked. She had read Gepetto and his son's situation perfectly. Pinocchio had been lost twice and their reunion had been heartfelt.

Archie gaped at her openly. How did she do it? Was it a supernatural power that she possessed? Was it magic? He would have to bring it up to Regina. If she possessed magic he was in way above his head.

They sat and watched the townspeople go about their lives until Rosalie's stomach interrupted Archie's telling of Jefferson and his daughter Grace. "I believe I promised you lunch." He stood and offered her his arm, "Shall we?" She glanced up at him before nervously taking the offering and allowing him to lead her to Granny's Diner. Upon their arrival they picked a booth and Ruby brought them water and menus.

"So you're the new girl I keep hearing so much about." She gushed leaning a hip on Rosalie's side of the booth, "They're right, you are pretty. I've half a mind to be jealous!" Rosalie smiled nervously and moved her hair over to one side. "Well I 'll let you look over the menu. Everyone raves about the lasagna, but I don't this it's so special. Don't tell Granny. Sick tattoo by the way!"

She chose a simple grilled cheese sandwich and fries with hot apple cider. She ate all of her fries and half of Archie's as they talked about Archie's back-story. She listened intently her chin in her palm as he spoke of his love for listening to people and helping them by being a moral compass; a voice to their conscience if you will. Soon she excused herself to go to the ladies room, while she was gone Archie got her another order of fries.

When she emerged from the back Regina was waiting at the counter. "Madam Mayor? It's Regina right?"

"Either will do. And you're Rosalie, I was informed of your arrival in town but hadn't had a chance to check in." Regina looked the young woman over trying to judge what she could. She looked innocent enough but they couldn't be to safe these days.

She was drawn from her thoughts when Henry poked his head through the door and called to her, "Mom! Don't forget the donuts. Chocolate cake not chocolate frosted."

"I got it." She said with a smile that Rosalie couldn't help but share.

"You're happy."

"I beg your pardon?" Regina said incredulously.

"You seem happy. That's good! I'm glad that you are happy now."

"Now? Have we met before?" Rosalie looked intently into Regina's eyes. She didn't know what triggered it but she could suddenly picture Regina dressed in all black leather and looking like a queen. Her face was filled with determination.

"Not properly, I don't believe."

"Hmm." Regina considered the young woman that stood before her. She was slightly unnerved by her presence but also oddly comfortable with her. "Well then it was nice to formally meet you."

She took the two cups of cocoa and box of donuts that Ruby offered over the counter and left with a smile.

"What's her story?" She asked Archie when she returned to the table, digging in to the new plate of French fries happily.

"I could ask you." Rosalie rolled her eyes. It was just like when she was a little girl and the other children would make fun of her. They would ask her to tell them what number they were thinking or how many fingers they were holding up behind their backs. She hated them for it…didn't she?

"Where did you learn it?"

"I don't know. I guess I have always done it; I just didn't use it until I was older. Some people can 'see' the future I can read your present."

"Oh, I see."

"Do you? Because I don't." Mr. Gold all but magically appeared behind their booth, "Can you explain it to me?"

"It's nothing really," she said with a non-committal shrug. "It's usually in the body language. The way people touch and glance at each other. Then that compounded with the surroundings and situations. It's not magic, its barely intuition."

"And did you ever use this, dare I say 'power' of yours in your gypsy camp?"

"No." She shook her head, "Madam Dunah wanted me to, but I swore I wouldn't."

"Madam Dunah?" Archie asked leaning forward, his elbows on the table. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable with The Dark One all but breathing down his neck. "Who is that?"

"Everyone knows Madam Dunah, 'She knows your past, and sees your future'. But between you and me, she's a fake!"

 _Rosalie and two other girls from the chorus sat atop a caravan wagon watching all the people who had been foolish enough to give their money to any of the swindlers and con men that worked the Gypsy carnival._

 _The crowds were as rambunctious as ever. The drums and flutes were straining to be heard over the lustful cries of drunken men. They shouted as the "Gods" fought a battle to the death in the Fighting Ring, unaware that Clopath had rigged the fight and already knew who would fall. Women cried out in sorrow and joy as they came out of Madam Dunah's tent having either talked to a dearly departed loved one or wasting their hard earned coins on a worthless "potion" for youth, beauty, or worse yet love._

 _But mostly, the crowds of men and women alike came to see Esmeralda. Word of her beauty and talent had stretched across the realms. Kings and sultans as well as commoners came by the droves just to breathe the same sweat scented air. Rosalie thought her foolish to pass on the riches and luxury that the nobles often promised her; but she was also relieved, as she was the only friend that she had._

 _Her ears pricked when she heard the cue for Esmeralda's finale, and she hurried to the ground heading in the direction of her wagon._

" _You were wonderful tonight! As usual."_

" _Thank you dear." Esmeralda said taking off her tiara of Fool's Gold and tossing it on the vanity along with her other "jewels". "I saw you out there too. Rosie, you're very good. I wouldn't be surprised if Clopath pulled you form the chorus to take my place."_

 _The fifteen year old scoffed looking down at her meager breast and placed her hands in the general area that her hips should be, if she possessed any. "I could never replace you. You are a thousand times prettier than I am!" She busied herself with straightening the vanity, when she noticed a new jewel. She held it up to her neck and teased "Oh! From one of your regulars?"_

 _Esmeralda smiled inwardly and turned away distracting herself with her thick black hair._

" _I think there is a new player on the field. I can tell in your smile. Who is he?" She looked under lidded eyes at the young girl in the mirror. "Ah, so not a gypsy then."_

 _Esmeralda gasped and turned to face her fully. "How do you know that?" Rosalie shrugged and handed her her robe. "This isn't the first time you've done it. I heard you and the other girls talking outside of Madam's tent."_

" _I just don't like that she tricks all of those poor people; but literal and figurative._

 _The older girl stood and crossed the small space to take Rosalie's shoulders so that she faced her fully, "Rose you have a special gift. Many actually. I have noticed them and if you are not careful Clopath and Madam will notice them too. And if they think that you can give them the upper hand then they will take advantage of you. Be very, very careful from here on out okay. I don't want anything to happen to you."_

" _Okay." She didn't understand why her friend was so concerned but she allowed herself to be pulled into her embrace._

The next day Rosalie did her people watching from inside. It was raining and they were all moving faster but the people were more interesting than the raindrops racing down the window. She wished that she could be out there with them. She didn't know where she would rush off to or what she would do once she got there, she just knew that she would go insane if she had to stay trapped in this hospital for another minute.

She closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself out there; a member of the town. Going to lunch at Granny's, going shopping with Belle or for walks in the park. She was so lost in her day dream that her visitor had to clear her voice three times in order to draw her out.

"Madam Mayor! Was I expecting you?"

"I doubt it." She turned to acknowledge two other women. "This is Sheriff Swan and I believe you have encountered Mrs. Lucas or Granny, before. We have some news for you."

Emma stepped forward and spoke in a kind voice. "You have a clear bill of health so there is no reason to keep you cooped up in the hospital anymore. However we would like to keep an eye on you until your memories come back or we figure out how and why you came to be here in Storybrook. So in the mean time you are being released into Granny's care on the contingency that you will see Dr. Hopper once a week to try and regain your memory."

"You mean I'm free?" She asked standing.

"Sort of. You just have to stay in town."

Rosalie felt the tear slip down her cheek but didn't know how it came to be there. She was free. She hadn't been held prisoner in the hospital. The grounds were fairly large so she knew when the words tumbled from her mouth and echoed in her head she not only meant the constant watch of the doctors and nurses but something much deeper than that.

 **Coming Up:** _ **Maneater**_ **Rosalie visits Mr. Gold's pawnshop.**


	4. Chapter 3: Every Little Thing She Does

**A/N TO** _ **chipped mug**_ **fear not Rumbelle is perfectly safe in this story. I will tell you that Rumple and Rosalie have a history and a very deep connection which will be explained in the next chapter, but until then...enjoy! Oh and I love reviews so please keep them coming and thank you to all that have followed and favorited!**

When Rosalie awoke it took her a moment, or few, to recall where exactly she was. The pink floral wallpaper was not really her style although it did match the warm duvet that she was cocooned in.

Granny's, she was at Granny's. She was now in the "care of" the elderly caretaker. A new prison, with possibly less restrictions but a prison all the same. She had agreed to work in the diner to cover her room and board, but besides that she was free to come and go as she pleased; until midnight. The curfew was unsettling but was much preferred to than the stanch white walls of the psychiatric ward of Storybrook Memorial.

She attempted to sit up but was hit in the face by a ray of sunlight breaking free from behind the heavy curtains. There was a knock on the door but all she could do was grunt in response.

"Are you up? It's Ruby. I thought you might like some coffee."

"Coffee?" The word felt great on her tongue. She took a deep breath and let the smell fill her nostrils. She could smell other breakfast items wafting from down stairs but the most prevalent was the smell of heaven's nectar: coffee. "I think it's open." She yelled, then muttered to herself, "I hope it's open."

Ruby poked her head around the door to check the decency of the new tenant, and then sang with a big smile, "Good Morning!"

"Why are you so happy?" She asked taking the steaming cup graciously.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just a morning person, which is weird considering that I am…nocturnal."

Rosalie took a sip from the cup that had been offered her. A smile crept across her face as the warm liquid flowed lusciously down her throat. "Mmm, this I remember."

"How is that memory thing working out?" Ruby asked placing her knew on the foot of the bed. "has anything sparked?"

The gypsy girl's eyes had been closed as she took another sip. She took a moment to really focus. While she vaguely remembered the taste and smell of coffee it didn't bring back any memories. She didn't remember the first time she had a cup or who introduced the drink to her. She couldn't even remember the last time she had had a cup. The magic of the coffee was gone and her face fell.

"It's alright. These things take time."

"How much time?"

Ruby thought didn't know what to tell the girl. She didn't quite trust her enough to tell her about the curse. But that wasn't a good reference because magic had restored everyone's memory. The same had happened to Belle when Hook shot her and she stumbled across the town line. Magic had provided her with fake memories and Rumplestiltskin had used a potion to restore the truth. David's memories had also been restored by magic. Perhaps Mother Superior could help. In the mean time there was nothing of comfort that could be said except, "You just have to have faith."

"Faith? I don't even have clothes."

"I can loan you some things. I'm not sure what, since you are built very much differently but I'm sure we will find something."

Once Rosalie was properly groomed and a suitable outfit was procured she followed Ruby down to the diner.

"You know," Ruby said suddenly turning to face her, "You could probably find something at Mr. Gold's shop."

"Mr. Gold? You mean that mean old man that visited me in the hospital with Belle?"

"He is her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? He's no more a boy than I am!"

"Be that as it may, she loves him."

Love. What a silly notion. Why would anyone want to fall in love? To be tied down to one spot, with one person. She would never admit that she loved anyone. It would only lead to heartache and trouble…wouldn't it?

Rosalie shook her head to clear her muddled thoughts and followed Ruby into the kitchen where she was given an apron and an order book before being introduced to the rest of the staff.

"And this," Ruby said with exaggerated flourish, "Is Remy, our cook."

"Enchante' mademoiselle." He took her hand and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers. She could feel the blush blooming in her chest but the spell was broken when Ruby grabbed her hand saying not to trust the heavily accented chef.

"He's an absolute rat."

She continued to point out the bar, drink station, order station, cake case, and register. After explaining all the basics of how to take an order from the customer and give it to Remy, she let her have a go at a table of her own. When it was a success and Rosalie had been given a gracious tip she let her know that she would work half of her section to today and she could have the other half tomorrow.

"Hey Ruby!" A short surly man with a greying beard came barging in the door. Even the bells sounded angry as they slammed against it. "You got that order ready for me?"

"Of course Leroy." She handed him the two bags filled with burgers and fries for him and the other dwarves. She was ringing everything up when Rosalie walked over and put a hand on Grumpy's arm.

"Leroy? You're Leroy? You brought me to the hospital."

"Yeah," he tried to brush it off as if it wasn't important. But she knew while he pretended to be big and tough he was a real softie and didn't want anyone to suspect. "What of it?"

"Well gosh! I owe you my life!" She quickly leaned in to kiss his cheek and walked away without a second glance.

The dwarf slowly began to smile but quickly wiped it away when he noticed Ruby's toothy grin. He grabbed the lunches and quickly left the diner. After he had shut the door to David's truck he gently touched his cheek as they pulled away.

"Well you certainly have a way about you."

"What do you mean?" She handed over the check from the table that she had been serving and waited for it to be rung up.

"Nothing. Your regulars are here." She nodded to Belle and Mr. Gold coming in the door. Belle smiled and waved and they sat in one of her booths. "They come in every Friday for lunch."

Ruby handed her apprentice a tray with their usual order. Rosalie needed a bit of a push before willingly going to stand before Mr. Gold, but she finally rolled her shoulders back and thrust her chin forward, following close behind it. Her gall slowly faded when she began to place the platters of food and glasses of Iced Tea before her customers and she mentally chastised herself for rambling.

"I see that you are…fitting into your new life." Mr. Gold said with a hint of a sneer.

She was a little embarrassed as she looked down at the outfit that he was scrutinizing. She explained that she didn't have any clothes besides those that she was found in and Granny had a very strict "red and white" dress code. After going through Ruby's closet all that fit was a form fitting dress that barely reached her knee. She had paired it with a button down shirt that she tied at the waist.

"I think you look fine." Belle said and sent a glare across the table before she continued. "Why don't we go shopping?"

"Sure!" She said, her eyes glowing. "Can Ruby come too? We both get off at five."

"Of course. How about we meet at the shop and we can start there. I believe I've seen a few things that you may like."

"Fine! Five-thirty then?"

"It's a date!"

Rosalie smiled before leaving to get the order for the table next to them and to tell Ruby that she had made plans for them, when a voice slurred to her.

"A word of advice lass. Avoid the crocodile if you can."

"I beg your pardon?" The gentleman in question was dressed head to toe in black leather and looked far more out of place than she often felt. When he fanned off her question and instead asked for two fingers of rum she fought off the urge to mention that he was a bit short on fingers. It would be bad taste to mention the hook that he possessed in lieu of a left hand. Instead she scoffed and mentioned that it was barely past noon.

"I'm sure it's five o'clock somewhere."

She smiled and leaned forward looking into his dark rimmed eyes. There was sadness there. Hiding behind the long thick lashes brooded loss and pain; pain that could only be caused by one thing.

"Blonde or Brunette?"

This time it was Hook's turn to ask, "I beg your pardon."

"The woman that you are trying to drink away. Is she a blonde or a brunette?"

She placed a glass between them and after a couple of breaths Hook looked away not wanting to admit that she was right, but finally uttered, "Blonde."

"Ah well, that is root of your problem right there. She pulled a bottle up from behind the bar and began to pour. "Blondes may have more fun, but a brunette would never play with your heart."

With a wink and a smile she tossed her own raven tresses over her shoulder and was off to be helpful to someone else.

Ruby and Rosalie arrived at the Pawn Shop precisely at the agreed time. Rosalie was excited to hang out with the girls. Female companionship was something that she was sure she had been missing and desperately wanted. While she gripped to the few memories that she had she still couldn't recall a single connection.

The bell above the door jingled as they walked in and soon after Belle emerged from the back room carrying a pile of clothes that she thought would suit the gypsy girl. Somehow she felt connected to her. Like she had known her, mores so than their recent acquaintance allowed for.

"What have you there?" Ruby asked lifting the purple sundress from the top of the pile. The weather wouldn't permit such an outfit, but perhaps she could layer it or something.

"I'm not sure where they all came from. I was cleaning and found a suitcase full of clothes. What do you think?"

Rosalie inspected the pile with the other girls' help. "I love them all!"

"See, I told you that you would find something. And it probably won't cost you your whole paycheck."

"A pittance I'm sure." Mr. Gold had entered the shop from the same curtain that Belle had minutes earlier, unbeknownst to any of the current occupants. "Good evening ladies."

"Hello." Rosalie avoided looking at him directly. She didn't know why she was so afraid of him. She tried to jut her chin forward but quickly turned her head and looked at the other object in the shop. Some things caught her attention stronger than others.

There was a short dark haired wig, it's tresses just as thick as her own. Beneath it, in a glass case there was a golden medallion on a chain. It was exceedingly different from the priceless jewels that surrounded it with it's intertwined snakes. She took a step forward to take a closer look at the intricate design when out of the corner of her eye she noticed Gold shift his weight from one foot to the other. There was a painting behind him that piqued her interest.

"That is a beautiful painting," she stated, then tilted her head to the side, "but it's upside down."

"What?"

"The bell tower. It's upside down." Gold turned to examine the painting and turned his head the way she had. In truth he had never paid very close attention to work of art. But now it was clear as the nose on his face. He flipped the painting and revealed something totally different.

"Well, " Ruby said, "We should be going."

"Right. How much do I owe you?"

"Oh no." Belle said grabbing a couple of bags to put the outfits that she had chose into. It's a gift. Right Rumple?

He was distracted and only waved his hand in answer, still staring at the righted painting. A cathedral; twin bell towers looming over a river that reflected the setting sun. The detail was exquisite.

Belle kissed his cheek and left Rumplestiltskin seething with new knowledge. She never heard him mutter to himself, "How did you do that?"


	5. Chapter 4: Reflections

Regina was quite surprised to see Rumpelstiltskin standing outside her door in the early morning light. True they had been through a lot together trying to save Henry but they were not what you would call friends, allies perhaps.

"Can I help you?"

"I was hoping to have a word, regarding our new neighbor."

"Ah yes, Rosalie, right?" She ushered him in and led him to the living room. "We have met. Has she regained any of her memories?"

"Some, but none that can point us in the right direction to learning who she is. Do you remember coming into contact with any Gypsies?" Regina thought for a moment before shaking her head no, "Neither do..."

"Gold?" Regina gave the imp a wary look and could practically hear the gears turning in his head. "Have you had any run ins with Gypsies?"

"Where is the book? Henry's book where is it?"

"Probably up in his room." She went to retrieve it some what flustered but figured the sooner she helped him the sooner he would go along his merry way.

Rumpelstiltskin gazed at his hands resting on the polished gold of his walking stick. He no longer needed the assistance of the cane but carried it around as a token and memorial. It had after all over the past 28 years become very much a part of him. He was a well-dressed man. Tailored suits, smart ties, and not very much jewelry, save for a ring worn on his right hand.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"You came, I'm so glad." Rumpelstiltskin stood in some remote section of the forest. He hadn't been waiting long at their agreed upon rendezvous point but he was rather curious if the girl would show up._ _He could sense her standing behind him and made no move to turn around. She approached slowly circling him. "I'm sure there is no need to introduce myself."_

 _"Rumpelstiltskin." She gave an exaggerated bow, a perfect imitation of his over the top mannerism. He was not offended, and knew that she wouldn't care even if he were. "Your reputation is legendary."_

 _"All the same, I am surprised that you accepted the invitation."_

 _"Well when the Dark One requests an audience, by name, you go running; usually in the opposite direction. But I have a rather… sadistic sense of curiosity."_

 _"You are not afraid of me."_

 _"Should I be?"_

 _"Most are."_

 _She arched a perfectly curved eyebrow before saying with a shrug, "If it pleases you to kill me, then you will kill me, and there is nothing that can be done about it. So why be afraid of the inevitable. We mortals all have to die one way or the other."_

 _"So true." She might be fun to have around for a while. Someone that doesn't cower at his magnitude, but also doesn't challenge him either. "I have a job for you."_

 _"For me? What could the Dark One possibly want from me?" She may not be afraid but she also did not stand to near._

 _"I am in need of your considerable...talent, to retrieve something." He hesitated on the word and had allowed his eyes to graze over her body. Yes, she was just what he needed to retrieve this particular item._

 _"And what do I receive in return?"_

 _"You may name your own price, Dearie!" The noise that came after the statement could be confused with a giggle and made her laugh herself but only for an instant._

 _"Protection." She could have asked for anything. He had expected jewels, gold, or even eternal life, but protection. A girl who could talk or dance her way out of trouble in need of protection. There was more to her that the rumors had not told of. "Mine is a precarious line of work and at times I tend to get myself into trouble. One day I may not be able to get myself out of it." She had captured his eye and began to walk slowly towards him. This was not a seduction. This was a negotiation. "If I retrieve this trinket for you, I want your word that when I call on you for help, you will answer."_

 _She did not blink, not even once. Rumpelstiltskin smiled a terribly gruesome smile, "You have a deal."_

Regina returned with the book, "Here we go. What are we looking for?"

She set the book down on the coffee table. Rumple waved a hand over it and the heavy leather bound cover flipped open. Pages turned rapidly until the landed on one page. "I should have known." He jumped up abruptly and went to the door, slamming it behind him.

Too accustomed to Rumpelstiltskin and his oddities Regina sat down and looked at the open page. A cathedral; twin bell towers looming over a river that reflected the setting sun.

After her shift Rosalie decided to take a walk, alone, through town. She had stressed the alone bit several times to Ruby and Granny before donning her knew turquoise jacket with the purple lapels and cuffs and strolling out of the door.

It had been a long day of men leering at her, Leroy scowling at her, and Regina testing her. Rosalie honestly wished that she could remember who she was not just for her own state of mind but for the state of mind of the town. Clearly something had happened before she arrived and no one trusted her. Ruby tried to be sympathetic, telling her that she understood what it was like to be an outsider. She had even confided that she was a werewolf in order to extend an olive branch, but it did nothing to quell Ruby's own wariness about her. She wasn't truly sure if she was confiding in her or threatening her.

Rosalie didn't know how long she had been walking before she finally found herself at the pier. There was a pirate ship with a single black sail docked and she walked past it to stand at the very edge and looked down into the clear water. She could see herself reflecting off its surface.

Who was this girl with her sun kissed skin and raven hair? Where did she come from? Everyone seemed to want answers that she could not give. She felt so small, so lost.

"Come now, it can't be as bad as all that." A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the edge. She had been frightened and almost fell over into the water but the grip was strong and instead of crashing into the water she slammed into a hard chest. "That's better!"

Whoever it was was clearly drunk. She balled up her fist and pummeled the leather-clad chest as hard as she could. "You, drunken, fool!"

"Now, now, lass. A face this beautiful should never contortion itself into a frown. I'll bet that you have a lovely smile." Rosalie released an exasperated sigh and walked back towards the docks. "Your welcome!" The drunk yelled to her back.

That made her stop. Was she honestly supposed to thank him for nearly pushing her off the pier into the water? She didn't know if she could swim or not; what happened if she had drowned? She turned back to give him a piece of her mind about manners and chivalry when she saw something in him that looked just as wounded as she was.

"Would you care to join me for a drink? As I recall you prefer to drink after 5 and it is now 5:02." She couldn't help it and laughed in spite of herself trying to look away before it spread. "Ah, see there. I was right. You do have a lovely smile."

"What a talent you have. Flattering girls to make them smile just to tell them that it is beautiful. And what if I didn't have a 'lovely smile'? What if I had no teeth at all? What would you have said then?"

"What lovely eyes you have." He stood a foot taller than she, and when he placed himself so close that she could feel his warmth and the leather of his jacket brushed against her fingers, she wasn't afraid and almost welcomed the embrace that she could feel coming.

"Whew!" She took a step backwards, blinking rapidly, and holding her nose. "Strong stuff. What are you trying to do? Pickle yourself from the inside out?"

"It is a great preservative." He offered it to her with an exaggerated bow, "It also staves against longing to jump off of a pier."

"I wasn't going to jump." She said taking the bottle from him. She looked at it warily for a few moments before raising it to her lips. The smell alone was enough to cloud the senses and muddy the brain. Closing her eyes she turned it up and swallowed. The liquid was like fire, burning her throat. She was shocked that black smoke didn't spew from her mouth and she coughed, her eyes watering.

"How do you feel now?" He said clapping her on the back. She couldn't answer. And felt that she was losing the battle of getting air into her lungs. "Perhaps Rum is not for you? No I can see that Rum is not going to help. You are just going to have to tell me what's wrong."

"Who said anything was wrong." Her voice was hoarse, but at least she could breathe.

"Well when a fair maiden looks forlorn into a watery abyss, it is safe to assume."

She was rubbing her throat hoping that it would help the burning stop, "I don't know you."

"Oh! Well that's easily remedied. Killian Jones, or Hook, as most are apt to call me." He flashed his shiny if not cold appendage. But she didn't flinch or gasp. She still looked unsure, weary of the stranger no matter how devilishly handsome he was, smart girl.

"It's a sad and depressing story."

"It just so happens," he began leading her to a nearby bench, "that I love sad and depressing stories. When told by lovely maidens such as yourself."

Rosalie sat down and with a deep breath explained everything. Waking up one morning with no recollection of the day before or for several years before. No sense of who she was in the Enchanted Forest, but at least knowing that she was from there. She explained her memory of the Gypsy band she grew up with but nothing after the age of 15. She spoke reverently of Belle and Ruby's friendship despite their fear of her. She told him how Jiminy had been kind in trying to help her remember and how Rumpelstiltskin had frightened her.

"Sounds like someone has been very busy?" He said offering her the flask again. She took it and liquid went down a little easier this time; now that she knew what to expect. "Fear not, Love! You have a friend in me. And don't let that old Crocodile get to you."

They sat in silence for quite some time, Rosalie's mind reeling. She was going to have to more proactive to get her memories back. This pirate. She felt comfortable with him as if she knew him, but he let on nothing. After some deliberation she finally turned to face him fully and asked.

"Hook, will you swear to be completely honest with me?"

"Of course, Love. I've no reason not to be." He took another swig of his flask and wiped his lips with his only hand.

"Have we met before?"

"Don't you remember in the diner? I was attempting to drink away a blonde."

She shook her head vigorously, "No, I mean before that. You were in the Enchanted Forest weren't you? You would have to be or else you wouldn't be here. Did we ever meet before? In the Enchanted Forest."

Hook reached over and gently touched her face. He swept her hair back and looked into her eyes. He was honestly trying to remember but all he could offer her was a sad smile. "Had we met, how could I ever forget a face as lovely as yours."

She looked down and then quickly her eyes snapped up and over his shoulder. "That blonde, does she have a penchant for Red leather jackets and knee high boots?"

Hook followed her gaze where Emma was just turning and walking away, no doubt having heard at least the end of their conversation. "You had better go pirate."

He thanked her and went off at a run to catch up with his love, leaving Rosalie to sit and watch the sun set over the bay alone. A feeling of hopelessness slowly crept over her heart. Would she ever remember anything?

 _Enchanted Forest- Before the Curse_

 _She sat in a dark corner watching a band of pirates throwing daggers at a point on the wall. They were drunk, perhaps that could explain their lack of form. She stood, still clinging her cup and sashayed over to the group. Their captain had just thrown and missed his target. Sidling up to his side she placed her hand on his shoulder and slid it down the length of his arm._

 _"_ _You throw like a princess." The rowdy bar had gone silent and all eyes were on her, the way she liked it. Swords were also drawn which made her heartbeat race. Adrenaline was officially pumping through her veins, and a smile crept across her face. Her plan was working._

 _She slipped the dagger from his fingers and replaced it with her half empty goblet. "Here, let me show you how it's done." She stood so close that she could feel his chest pressed against her back. She looked back over her shoulder and whispered, "a little room, if you please." The pirate looked down at her scoping her raven hair, bronze skin, and heaving cleavage. He took a step back, having decided that he would have her much closer later that night._

 _Esmeralda focused on her target, honed in on it. She raised her hands and threw the dagger straight and true hitting the center target. The crowd erupted in cheers and applause. She turned and smiled. "You see how easy it is."_

 _The pirate glared at her with more lust and admiration for her gall, than embarrassment and resentment of her skill. "Perhaps a rematch is called for?"_

 _She took her goblet from his hand. She was about to raise it to her lips but noticed that it had already been drained. "Oh dear, my goblet seems to be empty, I vaguely remember it being full." She began to back away towards the wall where the target hung, "I will make a deal with you, pirate." She placed the goblet to balance atop her head and crossed her arms beneath her bosom. "If you hit the goblet, I will buy you a drink, if you miss, then you will buy me one."_

 _The pirate sniffed to hide his nerves. He was intrigued by the lass and didn't want to kill her, but he knew that the number of cups that he had enjoyed throughout the night had dulled his senses. He also knew that he couldn't let this woman, best him. She sighed after taking a deep breath that elevated her breast and slowly letting them fall in exasperation. He squared off, let his eyes glance over her one last time and then threw the dagger._

 _"_ _For half a second I was afraid you would miss, pirate."_

 _"_ _The name is Killian, love. Killian Jones."_

 _"_ _And I am…"_

 _He interrupted her, "I know very well who you are."_

 _She sat back in her seat and brought the newly filled goblet to her lips, "My reputation precedes me?"_

 _"_ _Your beauty is unprecedented. What brings you to this fair hovel."_

 _She had been toying with a lock of her hair but stopped to toss her hair dark mane over her shoulder and rested her chin in her palm, "the same thing that brings any traveler to leave the comforts of home. The promise of adventure, new lands, treasure. I bet you have a great many stories to tell of adventure and treasure."_

 _"_ _That I have lass. Would you like to hear one?_

 _"_ _I would love to."_


	6. Chapter 5: What's My Name

**A/N: SO! It only took me three months to get the next chapter up. It's been written and typed and just sitting there. I'm trying to better schedule my life so that I write more. Let's hope for next week for the new installment! Please let me know if you like it. Things are starting to pick up for Roaslie...**

Dr. Hopper's Office

Rosalie stood nervously outside of Dr. Hopper's door. In accordance to her agreement with Regina and the hospital, she had a weekly session with the psychiatrist. This would be her first session since she was released. She had spoken with him before and she considered him amongst her friends, so she had no need to be afraid. Yet here she was on his doorstep; her hands clammy and her heart palpitating.

She fussed with her hair one last time and wiped the sweat from her palm before balling her hand into a fist and knocking on the wooden door. Archie opened it immediately and greeted her with a smile.

"Hello Rosalie. Come on in."

"Granny let me make the apple pies today I brought you a slice." She offered him the to go box as she crossed the threshold.

"Thank you, it smells delicious make yourself comfortable."

There was only a chair and the couch as an option. She chose the chair forcing Archie to take the couch. It wasn't a customary practice so he wasn't exactly sure how to handle it.

"This is wrong isn't it?" She could sense his unease and while it didn't even begin to equal her own she felt that one of them should be comfortable.

"Oh no. This is fine." he reached across and grabbed his pen and tablet placing them on the arm of the couch, "So, how was your day?"

"It was alright. I'm really getting the hang of waitressing."

"Is that good?" He began writing things on his pad and Rosalie had to fight the urge to peer over the edge to see what it was. "Perhaps you are truly becoming acclimated to your new life. Then you'll have to decide whether or not you are really want to claim your past memories."

"I want to know who I was but, nothing seems to work."

"Well I wouldn't say that just yet. I still have one more trick up my sleeve, if you pardon the expression."

Rosalie's heart leapt in her chest. But she quickly covered it up, not wanting to admit her excitement, even to herself.

"I thought I could try hypnosis it has worked before with David. I'll be able to dig deep into your conscience and pull out of memory."

"Will it hurt?"

"No, no not at all." Rosalie flexed her hand a couple of times before balling it into a fist and resting her chin on it. She glanced out of the window beside Dr Hopper's desk, "Do you trust me?"

Her head and attention snapped back to him. She had heard those words before and they echoed around her head, "What did you say?"

"Do you trust me? In order to reach your subconscious you are going to have to feel comfortable enough to let your guard down so, do you trust me?"

After a few moments she nodded and let her body relax.

"Alright. Close your eyes and concentrate. Focus on my voice."

She took a deep breath and sighed sinking deeper into the chair.

"Think back to The Enchanted Forest. Picture it in your mind."

Rosalie could see yourself standing in a clearing. The wind blew caring the smell of trees and fire. Her heart began to race.

 _Enchanted Forest-Before the Curse_

 _Rosalie stood before Rumpelstiltskin, a white orb glowing in her hands. Well it wasn't really in her hands it was suspended in the air between her hands and she was doing it on her own. Power flowed through her and she was utilizing magic, bending the forces of nature to do her bidding, on her own!_

" _Who is this?" The concentration is broken and the rock dropped to the ground._

" _Ahh!" she growled then noticed who was interrupting her._

" _Your replacement of course." The Dark One looked over Regina's shoulder and said with an evil smile, "I needed someone more dedicated."_

" _Dedicated?" The Evil Queen quickly turned to Rosalie, her new foe. She tried to show no fear, to stand up to this woman dressed head to toe in black leather. Rosalie was just admiring her necklace when Regina reached down into her chest cavity and ripped out her heart_.

"What just…" Rosalie's head was spinning and banging like the tribal drums pounding in her ears. Her heart was still racing and she leapt from the chair and out of the door before Archie had a chance to attempt at calming her.

She wasn't sure what exactly she had seen or remember but could still feel the Evil Queen's grip on her heart. She slowed down only to catch her breath. What was that? Was that a memory? A dream? She decided to go back to the office to figure out what had happened and apologize for running out like she had.

"Rosalie, is everything alright?"

"Regina." How odd was it that she should all but run into the Evil Queen herself at this precise moment, "You know me?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well I have spoken with you on several occasions and I make it a practice to know all those in my town."

"But do you remember me?" Rosalie really didn't want to trust her gut, but the look that Regina gave her, she remembered something.

"Should I?"

"I don't know." She turned away and began to take off again when Regina reached out and grabbed her by the arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To ask someone who does!" She took off again, in the direction of Mr. Gold's shop. This time she let the burning in her lungs push her to move faster, her footfalls became almost soothing and her heartbeat was rapid but steady when she burst through the pawn shop door.

"Rosalie if you have come for another hopeful trip down memory lane, you are too late I was just about to lock up."

She opened her mouth to speak but Belle came from the back room, shrouded by a curtain and asked if everything was alright.

"Mr. Gold, I need you to be honest with me. You know me."

"That does not sound like a question." His voice had dropped to his common raspy whisper when he knew more that the other person in the conversation.

"Don't play mind games with me you know me and so does she." Regina walked through the door as she spoke.

"What's going on?"

"I had a session tonight with D. Hopper. He hypnotized me or something and pulled out a memory specifically one where I first met the Evil Queen."

The Dark One slowly came around the counter, "I'm sorry, dearie. I don't know what you are talking about."

Rosalie pulled all of her courage and all of her inner strength, "Really?" she said. Pulling herself to her full height, her back straight as a board, she placed her hands on her hips and glared into his eyes, "You were there." She brazenly stepped forward and stood before him. She knocked over a ball of ribbon but didtn't allow it to break her concentration as she asked one final time, "Who am I?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What is my name?"

She faltered what sort of trickery was this? She was confused and just wanted answers and he found pleasure in taunting her.

"Mr. Gold."

"Try again."

There was another name. The echoing returned and this time it was saying a single word, Rum, but it didn't make sense. The pounding started again and she squeezed her eyes shut and cupped her ears.

Yet still over the din in her head, she could hear him shouting at her, "What is my name?"

Bellel chastised him for scaring her; but she also called him by a new name, Rumple.

That new syllable, she began to see visions behind her closed eyes. She has standing in a forrest clearing. A glittering creature with wavy hair and leather skins. She eardt herself calling his name once in a field with over with an overly dramatic bow. Another flash of herself and a man in a mask. The man was too close and she said the name with a threat. Yet another flash in a cold tower; scared little boy beside her as she whispered the name in a conspiring whisper. Lastly, with panic gripping her heart she screams the name aloud but the drumming is so loud that she cannot hear it.

Gold reached out and grabbed her left forearm, his grip was so tight that it burned her skin.

"You're hurting me!"

"I will only ask one last time! What is my name?" she looked down at her arm and noticed three scars, as if some great beast had attacked her. Magic began to flow out of his hand unbeknownst to either party and she said in an almost inaudible whisper...

"Rumpelstiltskin"

The magic grew and The Dark One dropped the girl's arm as if she had pricked him. There was a sudden calm that washed over her face and Belle rushed to her True Love's side.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." He said his eyes never leaving Rosalie. She was stroking her arm where the faintest mark of the scars remained. They hadn't been there before, but now they seemed permanant, and she didn't seem to mind.

"Do you remember now?"

"Not much, but enough to know that he can't hurt me. We have a deal. Don't we Rumplestiltskin?"

"So we do. Welcome to Storybrooke...Esmeralda."

"The Enchantress." Regina said in awe, But wait didn't I rip out your heart? And then crush it!"

"Not exactly." the girl was suddenly bolder. She had a gleam in her eye that hadn't been there before. She turned her previous employer and suggested that he explain what had really happened in the forest that day.

" _Dedicated Regina turn to the seemingly unsuspecting gypsy girl and reaching into her eyes pulled out the red pulsing organ crushing it with great malice._

 _Her back was turned and behind her Rosalie began to make gagging noises. With a roll of her eyes fell to the ground._

"Now then," The Evil Queen clapped her hands to relieve them of dust, "Where were we."

 _Rosalie waited until she could no longer hear their voices before she stood up, dusted herself off and headed in the opposite direction._

 **A/N: THAT JUST HAPPENED! I was watching On A Clear Day when I got the idea for this story and had to include a "Melinda Winfred Wayne Tentrees" moment. Next Chapter: Be Our Guest...Belle meet's Esmerelda in the Enchnated Forrest, more about her and Rumple's situation, and how she lived after getting her heart crushed.**


End file.
